I Wanna Dance With Somebody
by Velvet Red Bullet
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Slow Dancing Evil AU - Emily/Madcap (oc) Set before Arkham Asylum Madcap has a crush on The Joker's new prisoner. She manages to get some alone time with him.


I have not been on here for a looooong time. I've not focused on writing for the past two years now as life has been very time consuming. There are a lot of things I want to talk about, mostly the Arkham stuff, that I want to say is still going to be continuing, I promise I will get it finished and I wanna thank everyone who still reads it.

As proof of my promise to return a little bit to writing and trying harder I thought I'd post this little prompt I received a while back on tumblr. This is a evil AU with Emily as Madcap. Hope you like it, and if I've no updated No Place for a Hero in a month's time from now you can all send me 'Boo's' in the reviews.

Jen-Jen x

.

.

* * *

She looked at the broken boy tied to the wheelchair but she still approached him cautiously. Blood old and fresh was splattered across his face and outfit, she was sure that many of his bones were broken, the Joker did a good job of beating within inches of death. But he was still alive.

"Jason?"

He didn't respond. She stepped closer then reached out and poked his shoulder, still nothing. Madcap searched up her long sleeves and went through all her hidden pockets and brought out a cassette. She skipped over to the cassette player that sat on the counter, rewound it to the track she wanted and let it play.

The song was a sweet romantic violin piece, it sounded scratchy in certain parts due to its age but it still sounded nice. She hopped into the centre of the room so that she was facing him then folded her arms, her long sleeves getting tangled in the process, she regretted not changing into something more suitable for what she had planned.

"Hi Jason...I'm Madcap, but you already know that, eh...my real name is Emily, I think you actually might already know that too," she paused, her face flaring red with embarrassment, "Man, I'm glad you are unconscious right now, this is so awkward. I'm sorry that Uncle J has done this to you, I mean, I like fighting you but...I didn't think he'd take it this far."

She sighed and cursed at herself, then continued. "I wanna tell you this, even though you can't hear me, and I know we're enemies but I think you're really cute. Wow, it feels good to get that off my chest! I know that things would never work out between us. We'd try to kill each other time and I don't want to be in a relationship like Uncle J's and Harley."

Madcap slowly began to move behind him, her eyes watching out for any signs that he was now awake then carried on when she was sure.

"So, I was thinking, because we can never be together, and I doubt you'd ever have a crush on me but, I was wondering if it would be ok if...I could have a dance? I've never been kissed before but you're unconscious so that wouldn't be right. And I know you're tied to this wheelchair but, spinning you around counts as dancing right?"

He didn't reply.

She sighed again and grabbed the handles then unlocked the wheelchair's brakes. She began to move the chair swiftly back and forth, trying to travel with the music then as it got quicker she was spinning Jason around, but not too violently.

"This totally counts as dancing!" she giggled gleefully. The song slowed down until there was silence and Madcap still twirled Jason in smooth circles until the cassette automatically stop and rewound itself. She couldn't stay much longer, Joker would be returning soon, he'd be furious at her if he caught her here.

Swiping the cassette she tried to match up were Jason originally sat and propped his head into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Jason. Maybe one day I'll get a kiss from you" she smiled.

"What?" he croaked. Jason's eyes could barely open but she looked into his, her heart panicking and beating so fast she couldn't think straight. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and her grip was tight, she pulled back and he hissed in pain.

"Don't tell him I was here! If you do, you won't die at his hands but mine," she threatened, "Thanks for ruining my lovely evening!"

She released his head, spun around and sneaked off into the shadows and hoped that the Joker hadn't been to her cell.


End file.
